Purr-fect Night
by anotefrommoi
Summary: Humanstuck. Nepeta is the new student, and Terezi shows her around. Then they're both invited to a wild house party *i suck at summaries, but this is a FxF oneshot*


helllo loves! so here's a short homestuck thingy i was working on, and i decided, hey let's publish it. it's not really that lemony, but it's a FxF, be awareeeee

~maeson

oh, PS, it's a humanstuck, and terezi isn't blind

~ **Three months ago~**

Okay, here's the thing. Terezi wasn't blind. It was a rumor. She just had very bad vision. She had no idea how that actually came to be, but it was a forest fire. People would ask her if she _saw_ a TV show's latest episode, or if they could help them pick up their fallen books. It was so sickening! She couldn't stand it. And to make matter's worse, she had to show the new girl around. People told the teachers that she couldn't see. And boy, did that drive Terezi insane. The new girl was so...weird wasn't the word. Original. Yeah, that was better. She wore a olive green jacket over a pair of dark-wash overalls with a black shirt underneath it. And her black hair was pinned back in a ponytail with a headband with cat ears. Yeah, weird definitely wasn't the word. Terezi wore what she usually did, jeans and a t-shirt. Hair left brushed and down. Glasses. Blah. Usual. But this girl, she just seemed like a ray full of happiness. Terezi didn't enjoy happiness. She didn't. She liked...dark things. When she was bored, she'd pretend that she a judge and her stuffed dragons were part of the jury. It was fun. Yeah, until she realized she did it alone. Everything Terezi did, she seemed to do alone. Eat alone. Do homework alone. Sleep alone. Think alone.

She let it slide right off her shoulder. Alone was good. Alone was peace. She didn't even hear when the new girl began to speak. Her voice was so high pitched and quiet.

"Huh? Didya say something?" Terezi asked.

"Yeah. What's your name. I'm Nepeta."

"Oh! Yeah, I got a name. It's Terezi." Nepeta gave a sweet smile. Terezi got a good look at the girl's face. Everything about Nepeta was small, small body, small legs. But she had big, blue eyes. Pretty eyes. Very pretty. Freckles littered her face and her neck. Terezi hated to admit it, but Nepeta was pretty. No, gorgeous.

Gorgeous?!

 _What?! No no no! You're not supposed to like girls, you ass! Someone already likes her! You've-_ Terezi lost her train of thought. She was caught in the girl's bright, _bright_ blue eyes.

"So, what class do you have first? I've got math."

"Shucks, I've got computers, math's last for me. Whatchu' got second?" Terezi asked. Nepeta examined her schedule for a second.

"I think I've got History. You?"

"Same!" Nepeta gave her a smile.

"Well, I gotta go! It was nice meeting you, see you next period!" She said, running off. Terezi didn't even get to wave. She sighed heavily, walking to her first class.

...

After it felt like a thousand hours, History finally came. They lined up outside the classroom. Nepeta gave her a smile, but was too busy talking to Terezi's arch enemy, Kanaya. The taller girl giggled at every word Nepeta said. Terezi gasped in surprise as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Terezi!" Ugh. She knew that voice.

"Hm? What do _you_ want, Karkat?"

"Where the fuck is the homework I asked you to do! I got fucking yelled at by that asshole of a science teacher!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm not that responsible."

"Terezi! Now I'm in trouble!"

"Too bad!" The teacher opened the door, and the class took their seats. Terezi decided to sit as close to Nepeta as possible. But she was already surrounded by a bunch of other people. Terezi sighed, taking her normal seat in the back, next to Karkat. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the girl. She was just so pretty. A few other kids entered the room, late. The teacher began talking about something Terezi wasn't paying attention to.

 _Maybe_ _I'll ask for her number to talk more. Yeah..just don't text anything flirty. Or stupid._ Terezi felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Hey, Terz. Do you know the answer to number one?" It a girl named Jade.

"Yeah, it's 17."

"Thanks so much." Terezi nodded her head. The teacher wasn't even paying attention to the students. They were texting, talking, and some random kid was smoking. Terezi giggled. She smoked a cigarette once. God it was terrible. Some of the parties these kids had were either wild as fuck, or weird as hell. Dancing, laughing, smoking. Even drinking. She wondered if Nepeta would smoke or drink. Nah. She's too innocent.

 **~Now~**

Terezi knew she couldn't be able to function tomorrow. They were currently at a huge, random house party. Lots of noise. Most of the people were already drunk or stoned. Terezi had a few drinks herself. But no sign of Nepeta. Ever since the first day, the two became really close. Like sisters, almost. Nepeta said she'd be at the party, but Terezi had no clue where she was.

Finally after about an hour of searching, Terezi finally found her. She was sitting in a corner, sad. Terezi bent down, and patted her head.

"Hey there, kitty. What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling happy." Terezi tried to think of something to cheer her up.

"Have you had a drink?"

"Yes. A few."

"Have you tried smoking something? The weird kid in the back is selling anything he could get his hand on."

"Already bought something. It was horrible." Terezi sighed, but right as she went to talk to Nepeta, the younger girl placed a kiss on her lips. Terezi stood, wide eyed. She had no idea how to react. But she kissed back, letting Nepeta's small tongue lick around her lips. Terezi broke the kiss, leading the girl to a small room. Nepeta took off her shirt, and walked on all fours to Terezi. She lifted off the taller girl's shirt, peppering kisses all over her neck. Terezi sighed heavily.

"This is going to be _purr_ fect, Terezi." Nepeta whispered in her ear.


End file.
